When an algorithm is designed for image processing, a mathematical expression as a base of the algorithm mounted should be used. In contrast, in a machine learning module typified by a neural network, it is possible to compose the algorithm by determining an approximate equation of a target mathematical expression by the machine learning of input data and an expected value.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mechanism to construct automatically a feature amount calculation algorithm by which a target feature amount corresponding to input data such as an image is calculated using the machine learning and an genetic algorithm.